Leave You Far Behind
by NarutoGuurl
Summary: KURENAIASUMA, when they were teenagers, was there something going on between the pair? Kakashi and Gai as teenagers in this story too…


Leave You Far Behind  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all...  
  
Summary: KURENAI/ASUMA, when they were teenagers, was there something going on between the pair? Kakashi and Gai as teenagers in this story too...  
  
Hey...I hope this fic is any good. I made Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, and Gai kind of friends (Kakashi and Gai rivals of course). I don't know it just seemed like they could be, and especially the Asuma/Kurenai pairing, I mean it was hinted at a little in the manga 140 and 141....well yea on with the story I guess.  
  
Oh! They're different ages around like 15? Chuunin already I should think...hmm wish they'd say more in the manga or tv show...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kurenai sighed as she woke up too her room unbearably hot. It was the middle of summer, and every day the heat seemed to get more intense and humid. She walked across her room and picked up her hairbrush, looking into her mirror she brushed out her shoulder length black hair. She slipped on a mesh shirt that had red trim, with a gray tank top over it, and then she put on a gray skirt with tan shorts underneath it. She rummaged through her closet for her ninja sandals. She didn't have training but she was meeting Asuma, Kakashi, and Gai. They would probably end up going swimming because of the heat so she had already put on her swimsuit under her outfit. She slipped on her shoes and walked out of her room and down the set of stairs.  
  
"Bye Mom! I'm leaving!" She said with a wave as she passed the kitchen. Her mother showed up as she had almost reached the door.  
  
"Where are you running off to?" She asked wiping her hands on a towel.  
  
"Meeting up with my friends, I'll be back later," She answered.  
  
"Oh, Asuma will be there I presume," Her mother said with a knowing smirk, she passed Kurenai a basket, which she took and looked into.  
  
"What's this for?" Kurenai asked.  
  
"I figured you run off with them since you don't have training, it's a lunch for you all," Her mother said. Kurenai grinned, thanked her as she kicked the door lightly because it always stuck, and ran out the door. When she got out of view of her house she slowed to walking, inhaling deeply the nice summer air. After a whiles walk, the bridge they were meeting at came to view, only Asuma was there so far. Kurenai smiling inwardly, not that she had a crush on him of course. Her mother had always believed she did but Kurenai thought of them as just friends...who fought an awful lot. She knew he was only teasing her though and didn't mean –most- of what he said.  
  
"Oi, Asuma!" She shouted as she waved to him. He nodded to her in acknowledgment and took a drag on his cigarette. She noticed he had on a green tee shirt and long khaki shorts, bandages around both wrists (for the outfit not for medical reasons). When she got up to him she pulled the cigarette out his mouth, flicking it into the river below.  
  
"You sure have been addicted to those lately," She said.  
  
"So?" He asked leaning up against the railing. Kurenai boosted herself up so that she was sitting on the railing next to him.  
  
"Soon you'll smell like nothing but smoke, even your breath will have the permanent smell and taste of it, and" She continued but he cut her off.  
  
"And my eyes will turn blood red?" He joked. She smacked him on the back of the head as Gai ran up. (Not wearing a green jumpsuit I might add, let's just say he doesn't get that outfit till later...)  
  
"I won!" He said giving them a thumbs up.  
  
"Won what?" Asuma asked lazily.  
  
"I beat Kakashi here and won the race," He said.  
  
"Gai, Kakashi wasn't racing you most likely," Kurenai said sympathetically.  
  
"Why do we let him hang with us?" Asuma mumbled, Kurenai laughed. About an hour had passed, Asuma and Gai had both sat down against the bridge, opposite sides of each other.  
  
"Where the hell is that Kakashi," Kurenai muttered "It's hotter then ever out here I say we ditch him and go swimming." She reasoned looking down watching the river of cool glistening water below them.  
  
"You can try but then we wouldn't be friends," Someone said in her ear, causing her to jump and almost falling into the water if the figure hadn't balanced her back on the railing. She looked and saw Kakashi standing before her.  
  
"Jerk," She said to him sticking her tongue out at him and then laughing.  
  
"What took you so long?" Asuma asked.  
  
"He was disappointed I beat him at the race to the bridge and was off pouting I bet!" Gai said. Everyone ignored him. (No Gai bashing intended)  
  
"Well you know how things are," Kakashi said rubbing the back of his neck and grinning through the mask that covered the lower half of his face.  
  
"Liar, you slept in is all," Kurenai mumbled "Well, my mother made us some lunch. I say we go to the clearing in the woods by the north part of the river," She suggested.  
  
"Sounds good, did she give you anything good?" Asuma said trying to peek into the basket. Kurenai pulled it away from his face.  
  
"For me to know, and you to find out," She laughed and started to walk.  
  
"I bet I can beat you there," Gai said raising an eyebrow at Kakashi who sighed lazily. Before he could answer Gai had taken off, Kakashi walked up next to Kurenai.  
  
"What to conceited to race him? Or are you to scared of losing," She laughed.  
  
"Whatever," Kakashi shrugged and leap off into the trees in order to beat Gai to the clearing. They had an eternal rivalry with one another, but sometimes Gai took it too far and Kakashi didn't really care, he was usually laid back...most of the time that was. Usually most of the time the group hung out was spent on Gai and Kakashi sparring and fighting each other, Asuma and Kurenai watching and making fun of the two.  
  
"Bet I could beat both of them," Asuma said coming up from behind her, she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Don't waste your time," She said and watched as he lit up another cigarette. "Must you really smoke that in front of me?"  
  
"Yup, you want a drag off it?" He said, smirking and putting the cigarette in front of her face.  
  
"Shut up," She said and pushed his hand out from in front of her face while increased the length of her strides so she was a tad ahead him, this didn't work for long.  
  
"We should just stop here and eat all the food without those two," He mumbled. They walked a little through the woods and then they came to the small clearing that they all went to a lot. There was a waterfall a little ways away making the river deep, over their heads in some parts, yet current slow. Gai was swimming from the end by the waterfall back and forth toward where it started to get shallower, counting how many times he did it. Training, typical of him, or maybe punishing himself for losing to Kakashi? Kurenai didn't bother to ask who had won. She set the basket down and looked for Kakashi, he was sitting over on the waters edge reading something. She walked over behind him to see what he was reading but as soon as she got close enough to make out the words he snapped the book shut and turned toward her.  
  
"What took you two so long?" He asked. She chose to ignore him and looked at the water. Gai was still doing his laps and Asuma was sitting on a rock in the water by the falls, still smoking his stupid cigarette. "You two stop and make out or something?" Kakashi asked when he saw her eyes land on Asuma.  
  
"What!?" She shrieked.  
  
"Just asking," He shrugged and starting reading his book again. He had turned so Kurenai couldn't read it but she could clearly read the cover.  
  
"Come Come Paradise?" She said in an inaudible voice. She didn't want to know, she took off her clothing throwing them into the pile of everyone else's, minus Kakashi. (don't be dirty now, remember they have bathing suits on @_@). She stepped into the water and swam over to the falls laughing as the water crashed on her. She came out from underneath it.  
  
"This is nice, it's been so humid out lately," She said and then looked over at Kakashi. "Aren't you a sweltering with that over your face?" She asked, pointing to the collar of Kakashi's black sleeveless turtleneck that covered half his face.  
  
"He wear's it like that to look mysterious or something stupid," Asuma said with a quick laugh.  
  
"Like all the girls don't ogle and drool over you all day anyway," Kurenai said rolling her eyes at him. "Why would they like him more for it? I mean it's not like we haven't seen him without it before. Just take the stupid shirt off and come swimming." Kakashi sighed and put his book down. He pulled his shirt off over his head.  
  
"Happy? You know you only say that so you can see me shirtless," He said teasingly. He tossed his clothing into the pile and wadded into the water.  
  
"Yea of course I do, just as much as I want to start smoking with Asuma," She said sarcastically.  
  
"I knew you were using me for my cigarettes," Asuma said. Kurenai smacked him and he fell off the rock into the water, his hand visible above the water in order to save his smoke.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me," She muttered as he came up from under the water and took the cigarette into his mouth.  
  
"Can't you last one minute without a smoke?" She said and splashed him. He threw the now useless cigarette over his shoulder and splashed her back.  
  
"Play nice now children." Kakashi said, he had swum to the edge and began to read his book once more.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hmm...kind of a sudden stop, but there's more to come of course. Next chapter with them eating and omg –stuff-!! Lol More Asuma/Kurenai soon also. ^_^. Tips and idea's are most welcome but please don't flame me, I'm trying real hard to keep them in character but it's hard considering we don't really know what they we're like as kids, it's especially hard to do Gai. Well please review!! 


End file.
